Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for preparing a (meth)acrylic acid ester. Particularly, the present invention relates to a method for preparing a (meth)acrylic acid ester by reacting (meth)acrylic acid with a C.sub.1-3 alcohol under specific conditions. Here, the term "(meth)acrylic" means each of "acrylic" and "methacrylic".